halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avery Johnson
Age It says on the main page that he could be as old as 84. I understand how it is possible, but not how the conclusion was drawn. Can anyone help me out?Looq 14:58, October 16, 2010 (UTC) It's stated in a novel he joined the marines at age 19. It's also known that he was recruited for project Orion which was said elsewhere to have drawn it's recruits in 2491. Therefore by simple math the latest he could have been born to fit those facts is 2472, but it seems more likley where weren't pulling subjects for Orion straight out of bootcamp and that he probably had at least a few years service before that. 21:15, April 8, 2014 (UTC) can i use ?? can i use the trivia from this on a project (copying and pasting it at the end of my slide show) How is this 183 Talk? & a Question This page sais its under 183 user-discussion articles? I see 2? I also see Johnson favoring Long-Range weapon systems, I propose adding a "Specialty" section in his section, saying Sharpshooter or Rifleman??? I think its a good, valid idea. UNSC 19125 20:29, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : For the user discussion articles, if you go into the full history of the talk page you'll see that Commander Tony eliminated all of the articles on the talk page as of September 22, 2010. So the only articles on this page are from then on.Coolmon54- Hell yeah 19:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) PoA Are we sure that he was the one giving the gung ho speech to the marines because throughout the game Halo CE he is there like 40 times.Coolmon54- Hell yeah 21:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) It's Johnson, who else would have that kind of badass attitude when speaking?GodzillaMaster 22:48, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : I agree but he is seen like in every scene and we are only basing the fact that it is him on appearance.Coolmon54- Hell yeah 23:04, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : Actually It could be Sgt. Apone from AliensCoolmon54- Hell yeah 23:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : That was who Sergeant Johnson was based off of, and yes, even though he's been used in nearly every scene, that's still Sergeant Johnson giving the speech on the Pillar of Autumn.GodzillaMaster 04:25, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :If you're still in doubt, ask Bungie. Karl-591 04:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok I'll take your word for it I am just checking and clarifying it. Thank you.Coolmon54- Hell yeah 19:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) A related pages section should be added. I think a related pages section should be added, like Chief's page. You know, for the Halo newbies, and just to kind of help out. "It is my belief that my big balls should be held every night." -Bon Scott (Lyrics from the AC/DC song "Big Balls") Check it - http://youtu.be/q6yDhVyP9oU 08:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry to who ever might be mad that I changed the picture to Sergeant Johnson's profile. I just felt that the previous picture didn't show enough of the spirit we all know. Now, before someone says something like "this picture doesn't look like the type of picture Halo Nations would suit with", this picture also shows Sergeant Johnson without his cigarette, wearing the same type of marine uniform before the time of his demise and even though it's not showing the rest of his body there are other Halo Character Profiles that show only "shoulders and up". If anything, your welcome that you don't have to see Johnson standing up looking like he was some character from "Beavis and Butthead". EZSulten (talk) 23:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Hell, I actually love the picture: it depicts the Sgt. Johnson that we all remember. He was the second best badass ever. Of all time. --Dabomb217 (talk) 13:15, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Halo 4 Easter Egg It has been a year since Halo 4 was out yet and yet nobody has bothered to include or even make a page about the easter egg in Halo 4 which includes non other than Sgt.Johnson ! If someone could help me out in making it , that would be great . WighenQuitonm (talk) 09:37, December 13, 2013 (UTC) On the main page it says he could be over sixty years old. If he was sixty years old, how was he able to fight through the entire Human-covenant War?--Ltmaroon57 (talk) 13:07, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Cryo-sleep. Commando Trooper (talk) 13:10, July 8, 2014 (UTC)